bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemu Kurotsuchi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = March 30''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 158 | gender = Female | height = 167 cm (5'6")Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 12th Division Vice-President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute | team = 12th Division Shinigami Research and Development Institute | partner = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations = 12th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Father/Creator) | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 11,Chapter 93 | anime debut = Episode 28 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Rie Kugimiya | english voice = Megan Hollingshead | spanish voice = Adriana Nuñez (Latin America) }} "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. The same blood flows in Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi, hence be it interest or how to spend free time, she will have many similarities as Captain Kurotsuchi." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 serving under Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Appearance Petite and youthful, Nemu has green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono with a white nagajuban under it. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi with a red cord fastening it. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. In addition she wears white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a dark red choker.Bleach manga; Chapter 93''Bleach'' anime; Episode 28 Personality Due to the fact that she was abused and mistreated in every possible way by her "father/creator," Mayuri, Nemu is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in her captain's presence. Despite Mayuri's seemingly lack of care for her existence she is very loyal to him, to the point of willing to badly injure herself just to give him an advantage in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 122 Unlike her "father," however, she seems to have compassion for others, saving Uryū Ishida's life as a thanks for not killing Mayuri.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 10 Being the daughter of Mayuri, they share several similar traits. One such trait is their food preference. Nemu, just like her father, likes pike fish, and dislikes onion. Other similarities are their interest in Human experimentation and their main free-time activity, which is reading every single character published in Seireitei Communication. It is also known that Nemu is being considered to be the next vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, supposedly because she carries out President Yachiru Kusajishi's orders just as faithfully as the ones of her father. Such orders included building hidden tunnels and a hide-out on the Kuchiki grounds for the members of the association to use. Surprisingly, Nemu shows great joy at the prospect, making it one of the few, if not only, times in the series she has shown actual emotion. History Little else is known about Nemu outside of the fact she is the artificially created "daughter" of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He seems to have used a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring her to existence. While she is partly resistant to poisons''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 126, page 9 she is still affected by Mayuri's Zanpakutō, though it is non-fatal to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 7 Plot Soul Society arc Nemu is first seen alongside Mayuri during an interrogation of Ikkaku Madarame after losing to Ichigo Kurosaki. Though saying nothing, her father tells her to keep quiet prior to the two of them being intruded by Kenpachi Zaraki, also in search of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 8-12 Later, when Mayuri is tracking Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue, he sends some of his other subordinates to escort them, only to later detonate bombs planted on them (unknown to the subordinates themselves) once they have located them (along with 11th Division member, Makizō Aramaki).Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 21 After Makizō and Orihime flee, Uryū battles Mayuri. In the initial stages of the battle, Nemu grabs hold of Uryū's spirit arrow and tackles him as a distraction while Mayuri tries to strike him down. She is only partially successful, as Mayuri strikes Uryū's arm while at the same time cutting a large gash in Nemu's back. Due to the injury Nemu lets go of Uryū, prompting Mayuri to scold and beat her for letting go of Uryū. Nemu apologizes to him but Mayuri dismisses it stating he didn't expect much of anything from her anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, pages 14-19 Mayuri is interrupted when talking to Uryū as Nemu begins to cough finding it hard to breathe and she pleads with him to give her Hojiku-Zai, as she thinks her lung is wounded and if it stays that way her vital system may stop functioning. Mayuri walks over to her and begins stomping on her prone body causing Nemu to scream out in pain. Mayuri screams at her for trying to play him as he knows her body won't fail from that level of injury. Uryū pleads with him to stop, Mayuri then explains that he created Nemu and knows what she is capable of as he created her using a gigai and artificial soul technology and therefore she is his daughter. So no one gets to tell a father how he should treat his own daughter. He then slams Nemu's head against the wall, prompting another attempt from Uryū to yell at him to stop. He leaves Nemu alone, who lies motionlessly (since Mayuri's Zanpakutō paralyzes the individuals it cuts) during the duration of Mayuri and Uryū's battle, watching them fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 5-11 At the conclusion of the battle, she witnesses Uryū in his Quincy: Letzt Stil nearly kill Mayuri, but the captain liquefies himself and escapes. Uryū begins to feel the affects of poison from Mayuri's Bankai take over again until Nemu calls out to him telling him that the antidote can be found on her left arm under her lieutenant badge. Uryu asks her if she would feel more comfortable laying down but Nemu tells him that she is fine how she is. He tells her she should take the antidote first but she says she its ok as she has the same blood as Mayuri so she isn't affected by the poison. Uryū somewhat hesistaes taking the antidote prompting Nemu to ask him if he thinks it is a trap and if so then he should give her some first to prove she is telling the truth. Uryū plainly states that is not the issue as it makes no sense to poison a dying man. Nemu then thanks him as if he had aimed for Mayuri's head then he would have surely been killed. Uryū explains that it was an accident and that he had intended to kill him. Nonetheless Nemu thanks him again for sparing Mayuri and that the antidote is just a small gift of gratitude. Uryū tells her that he doesn't get it, as wouldn't it be better that someone like him doesn't exist. Nemu remarks that she doesn't know but when she saw Mayuri still alive she was happy, she then cautions him to leave quickly as after sensing Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō members of her division will be on their way. Uryū thanks her for the antidote as he sets it down and tells her farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-11 By the time when Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are revealed to be traitors, both she and Mayuri have recovered from their encounter with Uryū and she asks her captain if he would assist the other captains in capturing Aizen. Mayuri tells her that he has no interest in doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 16-19 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Captain Kurotsuchi has figured out a secret of the Bount from the deleted data he’s been trying to retrieve. He then wonders how he will be able to capture a live Bount to study. He has discovered the reason why the Bount specifically need a Quincy, and the answer lies in the abilities of that man. He then realizes he can use one to achieve the other and therefore Mayuri instructs Nemu to get research materials 9-141 out of storage and deliver into the real world and give them to the Quincy.Bleach anime; Episode 87 Nemu meets Uryū in the world of the living as he tries unsuccessfully to regain his Quincy powers near a waterfall. She notes that its been some time since last they met. He asks her why is she there but she only responds by attacking him, after a small fight she easily subdues him. Nemu then expresses that the combat was a test to determine whether Ishida had actually lost his Quincy powers. She then asks him if he wants power and he responds that he doesn't want things to end with him not having been able to do anything. Nemu states that she understands and that she will lend him some of her power. Still at the waterfall, Nemu presents Ishida with research material 9-141, which he immediately recognized. Nemu explains that it is a Quincy battle accessory given to top Quincy from many hundreds of years ago. She then states that that their SRDI has had it in their possession for research purposes. She further details that the artifact has the ability to control spiritual force, and says that if he’s a true Quincy, this will be helpful.Bleach anime; Episode 88 After the Bounts have invaded Soul Society, Nemu returns to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Some time after the Bounts infiltrate Seireitei, Jin Kariya arrives and attacks everyone inside. Nemu survives the encounter, as Kariya's main focus is searching for the Jōkaishō. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado arrive and help her out of the debris from Kariya's attack. Injured heavily by Kariya's attack, she is sent to recover.Bleach anime; Episode 102 Hueco Mundo arc She is brought along by Mayuri to Hueco Mundo, invading the world with her father, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanatarō Yamada, Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 16 Whilst there, she is one of the people who fights with Szayel Aporro Granz and has seemingly been injured at some point in the battle. Mayuri calls for her which angers Szayel that he can't understand why Mayuri lives, to which Mayuri explains how he is able to counter his ability. In retaliation after realizing that he can't harm Mayuri he takes Nemu hostage with one of his tentacle/wings. Nemu points out that Szayel has made a mistake and capturing her won't make her a hostage. In response to this Mayuri calls forth his Bankai, Konjki Ashisogi Jizo to eat Szayel.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 8-19 After having his Bankai eat the Espada, Mayuri precedes to argue with Ishida before Nemu interrupts apologizing but asking if Mayuri can help release her. Mayuri ignores her until she begins to scream out in pain focusing everyone's attention on her. Nemu's stomach begins to expand as they hear a voice ask that Mayuri didn't actually think he had actually killed him. Realizing it is Szayel who then explains his most important ability, Gabriel, which allows him to reborn through anyone he is touching. He then sucks the life from Nemu causing her face to wither as she is drained of her body fluids and he is reborn anew from her mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 13-18 Mayuri walks over to Nemu as her withered body lies upon the ground and inspects her current state.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 8 However, one of the several poisons inside Nemu serves to enhance Szayel's state of mental perception to untold levels, to the point where one second feels like an eternity to him, and she is critical in bringing about his defeat.Bleach manga; Chapters 306, pages 1-10 Mayuri calls to her to but remembering that she is incapacitated he then restores her- through questionable and quite possibly very explicit and erotic means given Nemu's utterances and Renji and Uryū's expressions, though Mayuri insists that Renji and Uryū are being quite perverted to jump to such conclusions - and orders her to open the door to Szayel's laboratory. The group discovers two bodies hanging from the ceiling of Szayel's laboratory.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 11-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 200 Fake Karakura Town arc Nemu is seen with Mayuri pushing a loaded wagon behind him as they arrive at the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki against the Espada Yammy. After a short conversation where Mayuri explains that he he has found out the technology required to open a Garganta. He then tells Nemu to ready the Garganta device so they can send Ichigo back to the world of the living. Nemu immediately begins setting up large pillars single handily.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 15-16 She is then seen alongside Mayuri atop the pillars acting as the focus points to open the Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 3 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Nemu accompanies Mayuri and the staff of the SDRI on field research. Upon their return, they discover that the SDRI's buildings have been ruined by Senbonzakura and Zabimaru.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When a time gap is discovered in the Dangai, Nemu accompanies Mayuri into the Dangai to conduct a survey to identify the cause. She uses a three eyed device with a paper printout to study the Dangai's wall. While Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri are arguing, Nemu notices that something is coming and a bright light erupts from the Dangai's wall.Bleach anime; Episode 317 She later accompanies the members of the Gotei 13 to the Human World when the reigais take over the Seireitei and confronts Kageroza Inaba while he's fighting against Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 319 She sits quietly next to Mayuri as he explains to the other members of the Gotei 13 about the Reigais in Ichigo's room.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Nemu appears as her reigai attacks Rukia Kuchiki and quickly defeats it by stabbing it in the heart with her hand. Rangiku Matsumoto then appears and the three go to find Nozomi Kujō, but Rukia turns on them, revealing herself as a reigai, having defeated the real Rukia. The reigai swiftly defeats Nemu and Rangiku and tosses them over the edge of a bridge to the water below.Bleach anime; Episode 322 They manage to get out of the water but afterwards collapse. Fortunately, they are found by Orihime who quickly starts to heal them.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Later, Ichigo overlooks Nemu's healing process.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Nemu has a substantial amount of strength, even by Shinigami standards, as demonstrated when she effortlessly excavates Szayel's hidden laboratory using only her bare hands. She can throw large blocks of stone with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 13-15 She is able to catch a quincy spiritual arrow with her bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 380, page 16 Hakuda Expert: As Nemu normally does not carry her Zanpakutō, she relies on her hand-to-hand combat skill in battle. She is a very swift attacker when fighting, and commonly employs kicks as her main combat skill.Bleach anime; Episode 89 She also managed to defeat her Reigai in one strike to the chest, showing that she can defeat enemies quickly by targeting a weak point.Bleach anime; Episode 322 Body Modification: Like his own body, Mayuri has implanted various modifications and chemicals within Nemu to use against his opponents. She also possesses within herself an augmentation chemical that ultimately does in Szayel Aporro Granz. Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 19 Nemu is mostly immune to the poisons used by Mayuri, including the deadly one used in his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 2-3 It is also these modifications that allows Mayuri to revive her when she is in a death-like state.Bleach manga; Chapter 305 She also can use twirl her hand and forearm like a drill and move her arms at excessive speeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 11-15 *'Inhuman Durability': Her body was designed by Mayuri to have much more durability than a normal person's. She can take wounds that would be fatal to another person and survive, as she demonstrated upon being stabbed by Mayuri during his fight with Uryū. Mayuri himself noted that she was designed to take much more punishment than any normal human or Shinigami could ever sustain.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 5-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 303, pages 8-13 Chemistry Expert: Though not as knowledgeable as her father, Nemu does know many things regarding the chemicals used by Mayuri in his work, enough to keep an antidote in case anyone becomes poisoned by him.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-3 Shunpo: She appears to also move at high speeds, as seen when Nemu attacks Uryū Ishida to determine whether he still has his Quincy powers.Bleach anime; Episode 89 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Nemu boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Not much is known about Nemu's Zanpakutō as she usually does not carry it around; however, an illustration in the art book "All Color but the Black" reveals that her Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to be a thin katana with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard.Bleach artbook; All Color but the Black *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media Nemu is a playable character in Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls. She also appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, where she can use Kidō. Nemu also is a playable character in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, from the third game onwards. Trivia *In an omake, it is revealed that when taking photographs, Nemu says "butter" instead of "cheese." Quotes * (To Szayel Aporro Granz) "It would appear that you are making some kind of mistake. Attempting to use me as a hostage will achieve nothing."Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 13 References Titles Navigation de:Nemu Kurotsuchi es:Nemu Kurotsuchi fr:Nemu Kurotsuchi Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female